Operating room
The Operating room is the escape room found by entering Door [7], which is found in the large hospital room, on C Deck. Layout The Operating room has 2 examination tables with medical "test dummies" on each of them, a shelf well stocked with different kinds of medicines, and a couple of tables with mostly rusted and dirty medical instruments. There are also two doors behind a partition that lead to different rooms. The door on the left of the partition is the preperation room. It has a dresser with 3 doors with different colored plates on the them (red, blue, and purple), a sink, a set of drawers, a bed, and a mysterious laser machine The door on the right of the partition houses a chemical closet. It is a small room with vast amounts of chemicals on its shelves. The only other object of interest is a locked box on the table. Story After entering Door 7, Junpei, Seven, and Clover come across a door at the end of the hallway. They enter it and it turns out to be an operating room. Clover quickly rushes in and lets an ear-splitting scream. They catch up with her and find that a mannequin is on the table. EDT and Alice As Junpei leaves the chemical closet, he notices that Seven isn't following him. Seven was examining a bottle of EDT (tartaric ethylenediamine), which is an industrial-strength detergent. Seven then mentions that it cleaned his brain up and more importantly, he remembers something. He proceeds to tell a story about EDT. Apparentely, a factory that manufactured EDT had something strange happen to their crystals. They started to hydrate, even though no one has ever been able to get a hydrate before. After that day, every EDT crystal hydrates, and no one was ever able to make a pure EDT crystal. Junpei remembers that June told him a similar story in the freezer, the one where the glycerin "communicated" with each other, and he brings up Ice-9. If Junpei chooses to ask Seven if he knows about Ice-9, he starts muttering about a woman on the ship. This turns out to be Alice. Seven informs him that after the Titanic sank, a ship called the CS Mackay-Bennett came to collect the dead bodies. The ship found a coffin out at sea and collected it. When the crew opened it, there was a frozen woman inside. She looked like a goddess and was so well preserved, she could be mistaken for being asleep. As the Mackay-Bennett headed back to land, all the bodies recovered thawed, except one, which was of course, Alice. Weeks and months passed, and she never melted. People from all over heard about her, and came to see her. Until one day, she was stolen. Around that time, she ended up being put up for auction on the black market. Millionaires everywhere were bidding for her, and finally, Dashiell Gordain won the auction. He bought the Gigantic 4 years later and hid Alice somewhere on the ship. Throughout his lifetime, he never revealed the location to anyone. An associate of his asked where she was and he said Morphogenetic Field Experiment and Locke's Socks Junpei and Seven are about to leave the Operating room and they notice that Clover is not following them. Junpei goes back and finds her next to the mannequin. She starts whispering that Snake might be dead and that she's next. If Junpei decides to give her the bookmark, a new conversation is started. Junpei recites the leaf words to Clover and reassures her that Snake is still alive. She thanks him and cries. Suddenly, she brings up the morphogenetic field experiment conducted during the First Nonary Game in 2018. She points at John (the mannequin) and asks if its really John. Since Junpei is confused, she explains the Locke's socks paradox to him. If you have a favorite pair of socks and one them gets a hole in it, what do you do. Junpei has the choice to pick throwing the sock away or patching it up. Both choices end with the same result. If you keep patching up a pair socks until the original cloth is gone, you really can't call them the same socks anymore. Clover applies the same concept to the Ship of Theseus. If you keep repairing it and all of the original parts are gone, then it is not the same ship. The paradox is finally applied to the mannequins. John with all of Lucy's parts is not John and Lucy with all of John's parts is not Lucy. She concludes by saying that their body parts are indirectly made out of food that they've eaten and that is how they are connected by the morphogenetic field. Items Found Items Scalpel scalpel Combines with fake organ to form: organ key Kocher forceps used to get fake organ Fake organ fake organ Combines with fake organ to form: organ key Red liquid Blue liquid Fake chest Fake right arm Fake heart Fake right leg Fake left leg Fake stomach Jupiter Key The medical record File screen Combined Items Organ key Created from: scalpel + fake organ Minigames Chest lock Colored liquids (?) This is the contraption where you use the red and blue liquids to open the lockers. Might not be a minigame. Body swap After you obtain all of Lucy's parts, you must swap them out with John's so they both reach the weight found on the medical record. To solve it, swap every body part except for the heart. After completing this minigame, the Jupiter key can be found in the drawer of John's examining table. Trivia Humorous Quotes *After Clover's scream and her realizing the thing on the table is just a mannequin: *# *Examine pipes when facing the operating table: *# *# *# *# *Examine the anatomical model after taking lung: *# *# *# *Examine the bottom left shelf in the chemical closet: *# *# *# *# *Examine the top right shelf in the chemical closet: *# *# *# *# *Search the fake chest: *# *# *Search the fake heart: *# *# *Search the blue liquid: *# *# *Search the purple liquid: *# *# *# *# *Search the fake stomach: *# *# *# *Search the fake left leg: *# *# *Search the fake right leg: *# *# Category:C Deck Category:Escape rooms